disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Gothel
Mother Gothel is the 2nd character played by Dlrgirl75. This page is one of the oldest pages on the Disney Villain Roleplay. About her Mother Gothel is a woman who poses as Rapunzel's motherly figure and she is responsible for kidnapping and locking her in tower when she was just a baby. This was because of the magic flower, that has magic powers to make everyone young if you sang to it. But because the Queen was ill, the guards had to find the magic flower and the Queen had to drink it's juice. When Rapunzel was born, she had golden hair, but didn't knew that it had a healing power. So, Gothel kidnapped her. Gothel is very vain, arrogant and makes multiple comments concerning her image. She proves her willingness to go to whatever lengths necessary to keep Rapunzel trapped and her healing powers safe.'' "No one will touch or take my flower!"'' Peoples Rapunzel - Gothel's "daughter." She is the girl who has the magic hair and can heal wounds. Flynn Ryder - In love with Rapunzel. He was a robber in the past. He helped Rapunzel to see the floating lanterns. Pascal - Rapunzel's one and only friend. He can change colors and helps Rapunzel. Maximus - is the Guards personal horse. He's very inteligent and hates Flynn. He wanted to capture him, but in the end they became friends. The King and Queen - Rapunzel's real parents. The Stabbington Brothers - Twin brothers who are robbers like Flynn. They didn't know that Flynn would have the crown and ran off. They met Gothel and became a team. In the end they were locked in prison. Quotes Rapunzel! Let down your hair! Rapunzel, look in the mirror. Do you know what I see? I see a strong,confident,beautiful young lady....Oh, look, you're here too! You will not leave this tower for ever! You want me to be the bad guy?.... Good then... Now I am the bad guy. I really did try, Rapunzel. I tried to warn you what was out there. The world dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the tiniest bit of sunlight... It destroys it. Now look what you've done, Rapunzel. Oh, don't worry. Our secret will die with him. (Her last words) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?! Other life She is the villain in the "Big four" too (Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida). Her only bad friends are: Pitch Black, the bear and the black dargon. You can look for them in: Rise of the brave tangeld dragons wiki. Mother Gothel 2 (2).jpg Mother Gothel 2 (5).jpg Mother Gothel and Rapunzel.jpg Mother Gothel 2 (8).jpg Mother Gothel 2 (9).jpg Mother Gothel.jpg Mother Gothel 2 (6).jpg Mother Gothel 2 (1).jpg Mother Gothel 2 (3).jpg Mother Gothel 2 (7).jpg Mother Gothel 2 (4).jpg Mother Gothel without her magic flower cure.jpg Mother Gothel in the big four.jpg|In the big four Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Elderly villains Category:Young characters Category:Villains that seem good Category:Singing characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with powers Category:Witch